


Red Lipstick

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Love, Marking, Tattoos, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Marking Oscar with your lipstick while he sleeps.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request  
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

You didn’t actually feel like going out with your friends any more, but you knew they would get upset if you canceled just so you could stay with Oscar again. You glance back at your sleeping boyfriend and sigh as you check the time. Your group was meeting up for breakfast and then heading to the nail shop for mani and pedis, which sounded great but you’re to attached to your boyfriend to be away from him for that long...so maybe this was actually a good thing. You get up from your little vanity that sat in the corner of the bedroom and go over to say bye to Oscar. 

“I’m leaving, I’ll be back in a little bit.” You say to his sleeping body, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Your bright red lipstick leaving a mark on his skin. You giggle and place a few more down his neck and along his chest, stopping when his eyes flutter open and he slightly sits up on his arms.

“Are you leaving me already?” Oscar questions with a yawn as he takes in your appearance. 

“Yeah. I just wanted to tell you bye.” You tell him as you hold back the laugh that wanted to escape. 

“Alright mami, be careful.” He says and puckers his lips for you to kiss him. 

“Bye.” You repeat and kiss him before standing up,”Get some more sleep, it’s still kind of early.” 

“I will.” Oscar replies as he lays back down, falling asleep quickly as you make your way out, figuring he would find the little masterpiece you left behind when he decides to get up.

~

Oscar gets awoken a while later due to music blasting from the front yard and the sounds of people rummaging around on the porch. He gets up with a stretch and peeps out the blinds, already confirming what he knew. Members of the Santos making themselves comfortable on his property just like they always do. A big yawn escapes his mouth as he heads to the kitchen first to retrieve a new case of beer, might as well drink with his homies since you weren’t going to be back for a while. He steps out onto the porch and sets the case down on the steps,”Aye, how about you pendejos call next time before just showing up?!” Oscar barks playfully. 

All the attention gets drawn to him, everybody getting quiet as they take in appearance. Soon everybody is busting out into laughter,”What the fuck is so funny?” 

“Compa...did you take a look in the mirror at all today?” Sad Eyes asks as he walks up and claps Oscar on the shoulder,”It seems as if your hyna decided to mark her territory.” 

Oscar gets confused before walking in front of the window and notices all the lipstick that you left behind. He purses his lips and shakes his head, not going to let these fools make fun of him,”And?! You guys are just jealous.” He says walking down the steps to sit on a crate,”You tontos(dummies), ain’t never going to find someone as good as my ruka, so go ahead and laugh all you want.” Oscar shrugs it off, holding his head high with pride.

“You’re gonna get it when you get home.” Oscar texts you jokingly.

“Oh? You didn’t like my present? I figured since you had one already inked on to your chest you wouldn’t mind a few more.” You reply with a small smile, putting your phone away to enjoy the foot massage you were currently getting. You can deal with Oscar when you get home...or more like Oscar will deal with you. Either way would be more than fine.


End file.
